


Golden Hour

by boychik



Category: Blood Domination
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, LEWD, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: Our lovely Chihaya is in the bedroom studying when Takamine flings open the door and slams it against the wall. Dramatic much? Yet Chihaya's heart still skips a beat at the ferocity in Takamine's eyes.





	Golden Hour

Our lovely Chihaya is in the bedroom studying when Takamine flings open the door and slams it against the wall. Dramatic much? Yet Chihaya's heart still skips a beat at the ferocity in Takamine's eyes.

“Chihaya...I told you already what happens when you don't trust me.” Menacing Takamine pushes Chihaya so he splays across the silk sheets of the dormitory bed. 

Chihaya struggles to get up but his strength has been drained by the switch. He can't fight against Takamine's powerful hands. “I didn't do anything,” Chihaya squeaks out.

“Always so bad...” Takamine gives Chihaya a look of disapproval. “I'll have to punish you again.” Light streams through the window, illuminating Takamine's suddenly gold eyes and dancing across Chihaya's body. 

Chihaya can only watch as Takamine advances.

“How do you want me to touch you, Chihaya?” Takamine asks. His light gold eyes make steady contact with Chihaya. Embarrassed, Chihaya tries to look away, but finds he can't. His own red eyes are hypnotized by Takamine's gentle violence.

“I don't!” Chihaya flames. “Why would you think I want this sick treatment...”

“You made me punish you so many times already, I'd guess you wanted me to do this.” Takamine holds his gaze as he grabs Chihaya’s chin. Chihaya’s will spurs him to draw Takamine into a soft kiss, withdrawing and returning several times like a tide growing increasingly urgent with the pull of the moon. Chihaya feels his cheeks flush as he opens his mouth and feels his tongue mingle with Takamine’s. Takamine returns his kisses playfully, but Chihaya, with his unconscious will activated and drawn out of him, is the more forward one, yearning and guiding. Chihaya is kissing Takamine’s cheek then neck with a blind desperate feeling when Takamine pulls back. “Is there something else you want, Chihaya?”

Chihaya’s face burns.  _ Always using his name, what does this guy think he’s doing...!  _

“I order you to let me touch you where you will me to,” Takamine says, and Chihaya squirms at his request. How can he be so formal, yet so lewd?

Takamine drops to his knees, easing Chihaya's knees apart. He loosens Chihaya’s belt and slides his pants down to the ankles, leaving only his black undershorts. Then Takamine gently pries Chihaya’s thighs apart. stroking his smooth legs. He starts by pressing his face against Chihaya’s soft inner thighs, stroking his knees then moving upward, licking and nipping across his Chihaya’s nervous legs, punctuated by soft kisses. As he gets higher up Chihaya’s inner thighs, he takes pleasure in listening to Chihaya’s little moans, drawn out with every kiss and graze of teeth on flesh. Drawing out Chihaya’s cute sounds is a kind of heaven for Takamine. “Your skin is so smooth here,” Takamine says in wonderment, running a long finger dangerously close to where Chihaya is straining at the fabric of his underwear.

Even though he’s already made sounds, Chihaya doesn’t want to admit his feelings to Takamine.  _ Isn’t it weird that you’ve submitted so quickly _ , the internal monologue of his brain starts up again.  _ Knowing you’re a dominant?  _ Even knowing that Takamine is a switch, Chihaya’s submission feels both natural and intoxicatingly uncanny at the same time.

“You’re so pretty and cute like this, Chihaya,” Takamine says, tracing a long line down Chihaya’s splayed torso with his tongue. “Almost more elegant this way.” His hand strays lower until he is massaging the outside of Chihaya's entrance. Chihaya rewards him with more adorable sounds. Takamine, aided by a liberal use of lube, starts to slip his long fingers inside of Chihaya. Watching Chihaya's expression and reactions, he inches in little by little until Chihaya is wrapped around him completely. They breathe together as Takamine thrusts his fingers, stroking Chihaya from the inside out.

Punishing Takamine is teasing Chihaya with his ghost-trace fingers, cool and barely-there on Chihaya’s skin. His lazy circles cause Chihaya’s blood to jump and rush to where Takamine’s other hand is masterfully stroking him. 

Takamine’s smell is driving him absolutely crazy. Animalistic instincts flood his mind and he does his best to fight them off. But it’s so hard, so hard when Takamine is all over him like this, touching him in ways he wasn’t ever able to conjure for himself.

“You’re really like this from my attention...” Takamine says in a low, even, measured tone. He doesn’t stop the movement of his hands on Chihaya. “You want to beg me for it, Chihaya, don’t you?”

“...No!” Chihaya’s response is delayed, so caught up is he in the sensations Takamine is skillfully producing. His hair is mussed and he is breathing roughly.

“Liar,” Takamine says smoothly. “Beg me for it or I’ll stop.”

Despite the yearning of his blood, years of repression mean Chihaya’s pride is winning out. “Fine,” he says, lightheaded. “Stop and see if I care.”

Instantly Takamine removes his hands and the delicious feelings die. Disappointment seizes Chihaya as he is left cold, the dancing of his blood making him feel insane. Why was he so quick to let those amazing feelings go? It’s not like he had no experience with himself, but it felt totally different, like Takamine was taking him somewhere unreachable, a foreign land.

Crazed and tortured by the sudden lack of feeling, Chihaya can’t stay still. A blood lust overwhelms him and he tears aggressively at Takamine’s lapel, wresting layers of proper clothes and wrestling Takamine back to the bed. Burning with shame, he nonetheless fights to strip Takamine of his clothes. In the moment, nothing seems to matter as much as pulling Takamine to him and feeling that connection of flesh on flesh.

Takamine’s lapels are in Chihaya’s clenched fists, drawing him forward. Their faces are inches apart. He moves his hands to place them gently over Chihaya’s, and waits for Chihaya’s grip to soften if only a little. “How do you want me to fuck you, Chihaya?” Takamine says in his low tone, so seductive Chihaya can’t answer. 

“It’s okay if you can’t tell me.” Takamine brushes Chihaya’s hair out of his eyes lovingly to see his face. He runs a cool hand down Chihaya’s cheek. “Your body will tell me anyway.”

_ It’s a damn curse, is what this is, _ Chihaya thinks, shivering at Takamine’s touch.  _ What did he do to deserve this? _ “Arrogant bastard...” he mumbles.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Takamine says. “Choose a position, Chihaya.”

Chihaya finds he can’t resist Takamine. Before he knows it, he is greedily grabbing at Takamine’s cock and grinding it against himself. He flips over, taking the position so Takamine can fuck him deep.

“Oh, like this?” Takamine’s golden eyes widen in surprise. “Your mind is dirtier than I expected... You really want it, Chihaya...”

“I...I want it,” Chihaya manages to say. “Please, Takamine...” He arches his back, so desperate to feel Takamine inside him he can’t control his expression.

“So you want to beg me for it...” Takamine keeps fingering Chihaya. Listening to his beautiful sounds, he removes his hand from Chihaya's cock and guides Chihaya's hand to take his place. “Touch yourself, Chihaya.” He looks on with pleasure and fascination as Chihaya starts jerking his cock in excitement.

“What do you want?” Takamine cocks his head to the side, staring straight at Chihaya. 

“I want...” Chihaya pauses, overwhelmed by shame. Tears prick his eyes and he answers almost in a whisper. “I want you inside me right now.”

“Good boy.” Takamine interrupts his lewd activities to smile his open yet controlled smile and gift Chihaya a pat on the head. “Really, I wouldn’t expect it, but if this is what you want, I’ll do it for you.”

He takes a moment to roll on a condom, then slowly pushes into Chihaya. Chihaya gasps. After the initial shock of his entrance, Chihaya relaxes as Takamine starts to move slowly inside him. It feels sharp at first, but the sensation soon melts to one of pleasure. 

If you had asked Chihaya what he wanted, he wouldn’t be able to answer. It's as if Takamine is synced with his innermost desires, unknown until now to both of them. It’s a rather large blind spot to have, but Chihaya wasn’t thinking about any of that. The feeling of Takamine and his unyielding attention to pleasuring Chihaya’s body was enough to drive the shame of being dominated from his mind. Takamine watches him intently as his expression shifts with Takamine’s movements.

“I want to hear more of your sounds, Chihaya,” Takamine says breathlessly. 

“T...Takamine,” Chihaya speaks in a haze. “Give me your blood.”

“Oh?” Takamine doesn’t break rank as Chihaya arrestingly reaches for his arm. “Did I tell you you could take your reward yet, Chihaya?” He snatches his wrist away, bringing it to snap Chihaya’s hips against him to get a deeper angle as he fucks him into the mattress. 

“Aahhh...” Chihaya moans as Takamine picks up the pace. He’s so thick and moving so fast, he’s filling Chihaya, almost like a blunt golden knife turning his insides out, giving Chihaya an endless melting feeling that feels too good to be true. Takamine drinks in the sight as Chihaya cries out with the intensity of the strokes.

“Chihaya, you like it rough, huh...” Takamine is a machine, slamming into him just how he likes it. Takamine will be the death of him, but so what if he dies happy, happy in humiliation, their limbs mingled and sweaty. Chihaya’s blood is bourne upward and he feels like he will die if he can't taste Takamine. “Say my name and tell me what you want,” Takamine commands him.

Naturally, Chihaya can't resist such orders even if he wanted to. “Please, Taka...Takamine,” he gasps between thrusts. “I really need to taste you...”

Chihaya can’t help but moan louder as Takamine increases his speed and pounds him, holding his slim body in place with both hands. 

“Taste what part of me?” Takamine pulls his cock out almost to the base then slams it back into Chihaya’s ass. “God, you feel so amazing, Chihaya. You want me to fuck you all day, I'll do it.”

“I want to taste Takamine's delicious blood...even if it's just from his finger, I want it.” Chihaya’s face burns as he speaks those words.

Takamine says, “Okay, I’m satisfied. Take my blood if it makes you that happy.” He offers his hand to the rose-haired boy beneath him.

Clumsily, Chihaya pulls Takamine’s wrist to his mouth and presses his mouth against Takamine’s flesh. He drags his teeth along the delicate skin for a moment before breaking the skin with his fangs. Takamine feels Chihaya’s sharp teeth enter him like twin daggers. Takamine watches Chihaya with interest, still buried inside him, thrusting as Chihaya sucks from his wrist. 

Punishing Takamine won’t let Chihaya stop feeling like stars are exploding in his blood. Chihaya sinks into the feeling of Takamine fucking him, the sensations growing more and more delicious with each swallow of Takamine’s blood. He loses sight of his reason, spiraling into another world, corrupted by pleasure.

“Careful,” Takamine says after a little while of being subjected to Chihaya's greedy ecstasy. “You wouldn’t want to drain me dry, would you?” He tips Chihaya’s chin up with a finger and draws Chihaya into a forceful kiss. Their lips press together and open, again and again. Chihaya overlaps his tongue with Takamine’s desperately and Takamine tastes his own blood mixed with Chihaya’s saliva. 

Takamine was taking great pleasure in humiliating Chihaya, but Chihaya couldn’t admit that he didn’t want it. 

Takamine looks at Chihaya, a mess beneath him, blood covering his chin, eyes glazed with lust.

“You've been so good, Chihaya, you can take your reward again today.” Takamine loosens his shirt collar and bears his neck to Chihaya. A renewed thirst seizes Chihaya; his blood stirs and beats wildly in his veins. Chihaya traces Takamine’s skin softly with his tongue, then bites Takamine swift and rough, his fangs inside Takamine’s throat sharp and hot. He gazes up at Takamine with red moon eyes as he greedly bites and drinks from Takamine’s throat, blood dripping down his chin. “Thank you...Takamine...”

Takamine simply smiles his tight controlled smile. “The pleasure is all mine, Chihaya.” Chihaya can see Takamine straining, twitching, see everything he’s holding back just from the look in his eyes.

“Ask me to come,” Chihaya says. His dominant side resurfaces, if only for the moment. 

“Fuck, that's hot,” Takamine says. He takes off the condom and starts stroking himself, facing Chihaya. He keeps stroking himself before he asks, overtly polite as ever, “Chihaya, may I come on your face?”

Chihaya doesn't answer immediately. Rather, he leans in, lips parted, and takes the head of Takamine’s cock into his mouth. He begins to suck Takamine's cock ruthlessly, hard and sloppy. “I'll tell you when you can come.”

Takamine looks desperate, delighted but desperate. Chihaya feels a surge of pride in eliciting Takamine’s moans, Takamine being the silent and controlled one up until now. Chihaya loves the wild, unabashed, intense and concentrated look on Takamine’s face as he is consumed by Chihaya's mouth and twists his hands in Chihaya’s hair. 

“How did I ever deserve someone as beautiful as you...” Takamine's maudlin reflections don't stand a chance against Chihaya's crazed energy.

“Shut up,” Chihaya snaps. “How do you feel, Takamine?”

“I feel really good, Chihaya,” Takamine says. “No, amazing. And it's all because of you.”

Though he is usually cold to flattery, Takamine's compliment in the midst of their twisted intimacy warms his heart. He pulls away from Takamine's beautiful hardness for a moment to give his own order with lips slick and shiny with his own saliva and Takamine's precum, then returns to sucking his cock. “I want you to come now, Takamine.”

Without missing a beat, Takamine pulls out of Chihaya's mouth. “Where do you want me to come?” 

“I want you to come here,” Chihaya commands, indicating his face.

“Really, Chihaya! On your pretty face! I'm surprised, not that I mind...on the contrary,” Takamine says as he positions himself in front of Chihaya.

“Come on my face, Takamine,” Chihaya begs him. “Come now.”

Takamine doesn’t need to be told twice. He delivers onto Chihaya’s smooth cheeks, and helps Chihaya finish soon after.

Despite the exchange of blood, their drawn-out affairs have left them tired. But it’s different than before. Before, Chihaya would leave Takamine, a mixture of shame and disgust brewing in his heart. But today...it could be that he’s exhausted from their connection, it could be that he’s finally admitted his feelings, if only to himself... For whatever reason, they hold each other in bed until morning. When they wake up, the bruises on their chests and neck lay proof of their night. “Until next time, Chihaya,” Takamine says. He brushes strands of Chihaya’s messy bedhead into place with large, caring hands. His brown eyes and soft smile bely the monster he is with Chihaya.

Chihaya’s stomach flips. The pull is no less strong in the morning. He buries his burning face beneath the covers. “Until next time.” He doesn’t watch as Takamine leaves the room. He can’t wait for Takamine to enter again.


End file.
